


Hetalia Drabbles

by Drabblish (Mirlinish)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Drabblish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hetalia drabbles and unfinished one-shots. A lot of different pairings and characters in different kind of stories. Some for all audience, others explicit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kung Fu - Asians

“Today I’m going to teach you the art of Kung Fu!” China pronounced cheerful. He squat in front of the four children that stood before him: Hong Kong, Japan, Korea and Taiwan. He had called them outside just a few minutes before, to learn the children the martial art he loved the most.  
The children stared at the much older Chinese nation. They were quiet except for Hong Kong who was the only one who dared to speak up his mind towards the China. “I don’t want to learn Kung Fu. It’s boring,” he said and stared emotionless at China.  
China was stunned by Hong Kong’s words. He should have gotten used to Hong Kong’s clear and sometimes hard opinion, but for an unknown reason, it was impossible to be prepared for the words of the Chinese child.  
China looked at the other three children to see what they thought about it.  
Japan stared at him with empty eyes, quietly and patiently waiting for the Chinese man to start the lessons. Taiwan and Korea on the other hand, showed China the boring expression that Hong Kong’s words and face and leaked.  
China sighed. He hadn’t thought the children didn’t like to learn the martial art. In fact, he had expected that they would love to learn from him. He took a deep breath and quickly decided that even when they did not like it, it was good for them to learn.  
China raised his hand and pointed with his index finger into the air. “It’s very important to learn to defend yourselves and kung fu is a good way to do this,” he explained. Before the children had the chance to react on it, China quickly continued. “Let’s start with something simple.” He slide his foot to the side standing wide legged and placed his hands onto his sides. “Start like this and make sure you bend through your knees and angle you feet a little to the side. Then straighten you back and try to keep your balance.” While he explained the children what to do, he showed them the exact movements, so they could copy them. “This is called the horse stance.”  
The children quietly did what the older Chinese man said, one clumsier than the other. That was except for Hong Kong who stood calmly in the perfect position waiting until China would continue.  
China noticed the young Chinese child and nodded satisfied. “That is really good Hong Kong. Try standing like that for a while.” He turned towards the other three – who had a bit more trouble with the position – and helped them a little.  
First he helped Taiwan, who had to bend though her knees more to get in the right position. When she stood in the right position, China helped Korea who sat on his heels as if he was a frog. China told him not to lean on his heels and let him stand with his legs a little wider. The last one he needed to help was Japan. He looked troubled while he tried to keep his balance. China had to correct Japan to straighten his back, only making it harder for the child to keep his balance.


	2. DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark X Norway drabble

A hand wrapped itself around Denmark’s hard member. Lips touched the head of his erection and a talented tongue trailed along his shaft.

Denmark groaned. He leaned back against the back of the couch and laid his head on top of it. He did not knew who the mysterious person between his legs was -the male’s face was vague and dark, like he didn’t even had a face- yet the Nordic was pretty sure he knew the male. The Dane ignored the value face, he did not mind that he couldn’t see it, the only thing that mattered was that the male was sucking him into heaven.

Denmark placed his hands on top of the male’s head and slowly lowered them to his cheeks, cupping them in his hands and softly tickling the males skin with his finger tips. 

The male let Denmark’s erection sink deep into his throat, making the Scandinavian, groan even lower and harder. 

Denmark looked down to the male and forced him to look up, by lifting his face with his hands. He tried to see the male’s face, but it was still vague. He caressed the males face and whipped some hair out of it, but it was still not visible.

The males tongue curled around Denmark’s rock hard erection when he stared at the Nordic. Even when Denmark couldn’t see it, he knew the male’s eyes looked wantonly at him. He could not explain why he knew it, he just knew.

Suddenly the face of the male between Denmark’s legs became sharper. Blond hair, blue piercing but wanton eyes glared at Denmark and soon a cross shaped hairclip became visible. Denmark’s breath hovered as he recognized Norway’s face. He pressed his hands behind the Norwegian’s head and entwined his fingers with Norway’s blond hair. “Norge!” He moaned shameless and satisfied.

\---

Right at the same moment, Norway’s face became vague again and with that everything around Denmark as well. He suddenly became aware of the bed underneath him and the cold air in his room.

Denmark slowly opened his eyes for the pitch dark room. He was alone and stared at the ceiling that he could not see. He felt light-headed and knew that it was the alcohol he had drunk the evening before. The next thing he became aware off was the tightness in his boxer. He sighed softly, disappointed that it had only been a dream.

The Nordic sat up straight and stood up from the bed. Norway slept in the room next to him and that was exactly the place he was going too. He had to get ride of the lust that swirl through his veins, even if he had to wake Norway for it.

He grabbed his bright red pants from the ground and was planning to pull them on, but then decided that he didn’t need it and dropped it back on the floor. He quickly walked out of his own room and to Norway’s room, ready to end his night together with the other Nordic.

\---

The Dane grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it, but failed, the door was locked. Without a second thought, Denmark knocked the door. “Norge! You’re awake?”

Norway didn’t reply.

He knocked another time, this time harder. “Norge! Wake up! I’m…”

“Go away! I’m trying to sleep! And I’m not in the mood!” Norway’s cut off Denmark’s sentence, emphasising the word ‘not’. His voice was muffled by the door that separated the two Nordic’s, but it was still clear enough for the Dane to hear.

Denmark stared to the door for a moment looking a little bit defeated. Then he knocked against the door again. “Just let me in, Norge.”

Norway didn’t reply.

Denmark thought a few seconds, as far as he could with his mind still slightly clouded because he still wasn’t fully awake and the alcohol he had the evening before. Suddenly he came up with an idea and a small teasing smile appeared on his face. He knew exactly how to get Norway in the door opening. “Maybe I have more luck with Iceland then.” He said. 

Almost directly he heard a loud smack and then quick and loud footsteps towards the door.

The door swung open and Norway had his gaze fixed into the direction of Iceland’s room. That was until he figured that Denmark didn’t move away from the door a single inch. Without a second thought Norway tried to close the door again, but Denmark grabbed the door before Norway could close it and opened it.

“If I didn’t knew better, I would have thought you’d hate me.” Denmark said laughing. He gently pushed Norway further into his room and walked in as well, closing the door behind him.

“I do!” Norway said sharp and stepped away from Denmark.

Denmark - who didn’t get the obvious hint - pushed the other Nordic closer to the bed, until he could press him down on his back. He hung over the shorter nation and smirked wantonly.

Norway pressed with both his hands against the shoulders of Denmark, trying to push the longer male off of him. Because it didn’t work he send a dead glare into the Dane’s direction.

Denmark still didn’t get it and grabbed the arms of Norway. He gently pressed them above the Norwagian’s head against the mattress and bowed his face towards the shorter male’s face. In his mind he was already planning how to pleasure the shorter nation. How he would touch and tease the male until he would come like he hadn’t done before.

Norway tried to loosen his arms and squirmed under Denmark. “Get off me.” He said and glared, but Denmark didn’t catch the hint.

The tall male only heard the things he wanted to hear and bend over the Norwegian even more. He brushed his lips over Norway’s lips, before he pressed them against them with a bit of pressure, in a gentle but playful kiss.

Norway jolted under Denmark, still trying to escape from the Dane. That was until Denmark’s tongue licked over his lips and invade his mouth.

Denmark’s dominant tongue searched Norway’s and circled around it. He felt how Norway’s body slowly relaxed and his breathing sped up. He moved his lips over his friends lips again and nibbled gently on them.

When the Dane suddenly pressed his fully erected member against Norway’s crotch, the Norwegian’s body jolt a second time. He made fist of his hands and his eyes were closed, but he did not resist anymore and his body slowly relaxed again.

Denmark slowly let go of the Norwegian’s arms and quickly run one hand over Norway’s bare chest, settling it on Norway’s hip. The other hand grabbed Norway’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against the shorter’s jaw and opened his mouth. His tongue slowly traced over Norway’s jaw, neck and throat.

Norway squirmed underneath the Dane, but this time not to get away. He kept himself from crying out and to show the Dane that he actually liked it. Such feelings couldn’t been hide from the Dane, though.

Denmark enjoyed himself with softly sucking on Norway’s collarbone to suck the warmth to the surface. Almost directly two hands grabbed the Dane’s hair tightly and pull it hard. 

“Don’t do that!” Norway yelled angrily.

Denmark let Norway’s skin go and looked at the bright red spot he created. He smirked satisfied and moved down until he met a nipple that he took between his lips. While he sucked it and played with it with his tongue, he felt Norway’s hands loosen his hair and heard the Norwegian suppress a moan.

The Dane playfully bite the nipple he had between his lips and forced a cry from Norway’s lips. Then he moved down. His tongue made wet circled all the way down to Norway’s stomach. When he met his belly button Denmark kissed it once before he moved further down.

The Dane felt how Norway’s back arched as he moved down, until he was at the waistband of the Norwegian’s pyjama pants. He hooked his fingers around the waistband and pulled both Norway’s pyjama pants and boxer off.

Denmark slowly licked his lips. He sat op straight and looked at the most arousing sight he could imagine.

Norway’s face and shoulders were flushed and his eyes were closed. His arms lay above his head and Norway’s half erected member lay proudly on his stomach, waiting to be touched.

Denmark smirked. He carefully pressed one finger against Norway’s chest and slowly moved it down over a his stomach and groin. He felt how Norway body reacted on the light touch by shivering slightly.

“I knew you would like it eventually.” The Dane said teasingly. 

Suddenly Norway’s eyes opened again and dead glared the Dane. Without a warning he pressed his foot against Denmark’s chest, pushing him as far away as he could. “Stop saying embarrassing things.” Norway grumbled.

Denmark chuckled amused and grabbed Norway’s foot. He took it in both hand and kissed it. He glanced at Norway, who’s cheeks were flushed again. He send a luscious glance to the shorter nation and licked his lips.

The Dane licked Norway’s ankle deliberately slow, in an attempt to tease the male. He felt Norway shudder under the touch and moved his tongue teasingly up, towards the inner part of his leg.


	3. Opium Wars - IggyChu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England X China... Opium war fic

Yao leaned against the wall with eyes closed. Bags had formed under his eyes in the last couple of months. He was exhausted, yet he couldn't sleep. Not during the day, nor during night. Even resting was hard, because every time he dared to lay down his stomach start to protest. 

It all started after he decided to quit the opium Arthur had given him. There had been a certain point that he noticed he was addicted to the drug and that it was getting out of hand. He had forced himself to get himself clear again by lowering the doses step by step and this was the result. His body was craving for the warm and fuzzy feeling the opium gave him, while his conscience told him not to come near the stuff. To make it all worse, Arthur had declared war after Yao stopped his export to England. Yao only wanted to prevent his people and himself from a bigger drugs problem, but Arthur had considered it as an insult what result in war. To top it all off, the last time Arthur was in China he took Jin away, Yao’s precious son.

Someone knocked twice on the door of Yao’s study and opened the door.  
Yao pushed himself away from the wall and waited for the guard, who stood in the door way, to speak.  
The guard bowed before the Chinese emperor and straightened his back again. “Sir Kirkland has arrived.”  
Yao nodded shortly. "Thank you.” He said. “Inform the army that he arrived. I hope we do not need them, but Arthur Kirkland is a man with many ambitions. There is a chance that he might not want to understand our current situation."  
"Yes sir." The solder answered and quickly walked out of the study.  
With a soft sigh Yao forced his exhausted body to walk towards the hallway to welcome the Brit, even when his arrival wasn’t as welcoming as it would have been in times of peace.  
He stopped in the middle of the hallways and folded his arms within his oversized sleeves. Normally he would consider it rude to welcome a guest in his current condition and because of that he had considered to take just a little bit of opium. Yet he had not. Not only because he refused to show the Brit how good his opium was working, also because his mind would be a lot clearer without. Even the insomnia wasn't blurring his mind as much as the opium would.

The enormous front door slowly opened and the young British warlord stepped inside the hallway. He had a triumphant smile on his lips and held his sword, that was still attached to his side, ready to defend himself in case someone tried to attack him.  
Yao straightened his back immediately, making himself just a tiny bit longer. The action wouldn't affect the Brit, but it made the Chinese man feel more confident in front of the longer male and he was desperately in need of a bit more confidence at the moment.  
Arthur came closer with large and steady steps, but Yao didn’t move a muscle. He didn't feel the urge to take a step closer to the Brit and confront him, neither did he wanted to take a step back and show Arthur the fear that he felt. The fact that Arthur was holding his sword feared the Chinese emperor, because he knew, in his current condition, he wouldn't stand a chance against the sharp metal of the blade.  
Arthur stopped only a few steps away from Yao. “I would say ‘you look well, Yao’, but obviously that would be a lie.” He said with a smirk.  
The insult of Arthur hit exactly where the Briton most likely aimed for, yet Yao didn't allow himself to show the anger that ran through his veins. Instead he completely ignored the insult and let his eyes slide to Arthur's sword.  
"You came here to negotiate. No sword nor blade is needed during negotiating, Arthur," Yao said, emphasising Arthur's name.   
With a slightly airy chuckle, Arthur let go of his sword. "No, I suppose not." He nodded, holding his hands behind his back instead. "You must understand, Yao. It would be troublesome if I was to be killed when I'm alone."  
Yao felt relieved when Arthur let go of his sword. Of course he did understand that killing the Briton right on the spot would cause him trouble. It was exactly the reason why he did not. He couldn't take any more difficulties than he already had.  
"Well, are you going to invite me in properly?" Arthur prompted.  
The question force Yao to bite his tongue. Stopping with the opium didn't improve his temper and because of that he had to watch his tongue all the time. A single misplaced word could ruin everything.  
"Of course." He managed to bring out on a polite tone. "Follow me to my study. We can talk there in private." When said, he turned himself to the hallway on his right and walked towards his study.  
Once in Yao’s study he saw Arthur looking at the documents on his desk. It was clear that the Briton couldn’t understand a single word of the Chinese characters and it made him realise that Arthur was very vulnerable within Yao’s palace.   
The Briton was alone and everyone around him spoke Chinese, either Mandarin or Cantonese. Even now Arthur was able to learn it from Jin, Yao expected that the Briton was to proud of his land and language to allow Jin to speak Chinese, let alone that the Briton himself would try to learn it and even if Arthur planned on learning the language, Yao was positive that Jin would refuse to teach the Briton.   
"Now we're closed off from the open, Yao..." Arthur begun. "How are you dealing? I have not had the chance to communicate face to face with you since you closed off my exports."   
There was a glint his the Britons eyes that Yao did not trust, Arthur knew the answer already, he just wanted Yao to confirm it.  
The answer on Arthur’s question was difficult for Yao to answer. He refused to tell the Briton that it wasn’t going well at all, neither did he want to lie about it.   
“I’m taking good care of my people.” Yao answered after a short silence. 

~~~

“What did you do to my guards?” Yao asked without turning to the Englishman.  
Arthur chuckled amused. “Always more concerned about your people, Yao.” He said and slowly sat down next to Yao on the bed. He bend to the emperor’s ear and whispered. “It’s what makes you vulnerable.  
Yao closed his eyes and suppressed a shiver. “I asked you a question.” He said determined.

~~~

The sticky ball of opium was pressed against the Chinese nation’s lips and made his breath shiver. His body and his mind where screaming for it, while his conscious begged him not to take it. He hadn’t slept for days and he constantly felt sick. The opium would make him feel so much better.  
With the opium pressed against his lips, his need suddenly became unbearable. His lips parted slowly while his conscious still screamed he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t he knew that, but his need was stronger than his will to stop.  
He felt how Arthur pressed the opium past his lips and how the sticky lump of drugs fell onto his tongue.  
He hesitated when his conscious tried another time to stop him, but he soon start to chew the opium, mixing it with his spit and swallowed it.  
With his eyes closed, one part of him waited impatiently for the opium to work its magic, while the other part cursed himself that he gave in to his uncontrollable addiction.


	4. England X China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IggyChu drabble

“Yao.”

The Chinese male looked up from his paperwork when he heard Arthur’s voice. 

The Briton stood at the other side of the table. He already wore his coat and held his derby in his hand. Not that it surprised the Chinese male, most countries already left after the world meeting had ended.

“Ahen?” Yao replied, surprised that the Briton needed him.

Arthur twisted slightly when Yao called him by the nickname the Asian had given him ever since the Opium Wars. “I would appreciate it if you’d stop calling me that.” He told the Chinese male politely and slightly annoyed by it.

Yao blinked. He hadn’t even noticed that he called the male ‘Ahen’ it was something that came out automatically because he never called him differently. Though, even now Arthur was annoyed by it, he wasn’t planning to apologise for it. It was the Briton’s own fault that he start calling him that.

“What do you want, Arthur?” He asked, making sure to call the Briton by his real name this time.

Arthur shifted almost nervously on his feet. “Are you busy?” He asked the Asian.

Yao raised an eyebrow seeing the Briton shifting on his feet. “I need to sign these documents.” He answered and waited for Arthur to explain himself.

Arthur looked down and something that looked like a blush appeared on his cheeks. Though Yao didn’t recognised it as a blush, because he simply didn’t expect the Briton to.

“I was wondering.” Arthur spoke. “If you’d like to drink a cup of tea with me.” He looked up at the Chinese male when he said that.

Yao blinked a second time in surprise. He hadn’t expected such a question. Though it was a very tempting proposal, especially after the chaotic world meeting they just had. “I’m almost done.” He answered, expecting Arthur to understand that he accepted his offer.

Arthur nodded. “I’ll wait in the hallway.” He said. He waited shortly to make sure if Yao was planning to answered or not. When the Asian did not, he cleared his throat and walked to the hallway.

Yao made sure to finish his paper work quickly. It didn’t take him long, only ten minutes. Then he packed his stuff and stood up to meet with the Briton in the hallway.

Arthur stood in the hall with Yao’s coat in his hands. He stared down to nothing in particular, but looked up as soon as he heard someone walking into the hallway.

Yao walked to him and took over his coat. “Where are we going?” He asked him. He just realised that he didn’t ask before and that if they were going to drink somewhere, he would have a money problem. Not that he didn’t have enough to buy tea, he just forgot to exchange his Chinese Yuan into British pounds.

“To my place.” He said. “I assumed you wouldn’t mind.” He looked a little bit doubtful to the Chinese country. He walked to the door and opened it for Yao.

Yao nodded. “I’m fine with it.” He said. He put on his coat and stepped outside.


	5. Chinese New Year - IggyChu

“I refuse!” Yao said for the hundreds of times in that one single phone call with Arthur.   
It was two days before lunar new year and of course there was a world meeting planned on the second day of the spring festival.  
The Chinese nation had tried to convince the other countries to change the date, but they refused. Not that Yao minded, most meetings were boring or chaotic, he probably wouldn’t miss anything.  
“It’s a world meeting, Yao, and new year was less than a month ago. You can’t stay away from an important meeting because you -Chinese people- happen to have a second new year.” Arthur complained through the phone.  
“It is not a second new year!” Yao said clearly annoyed. “It’s our new year. You know that our calendar is different than your European calendar.”   
The spring festival was the most important festival in China and since he was the human form of China, he simply couldn’t leave and neither did he wanted to.  
“The date was set months ago!” Arthur tried in vain.  
“And I told you months ago to change the date.” Yao replied.  
Yao heard Arthur softly growling on the other side of the phone.  
“Fine.” Arthur said. “Take the first plane after your so called new year.” It was clear that Arthur was greatly annoyed that Yao refused, but also that he knew that he wasn’t able to pull the Chinese country away from his festival.  
Yao suppressed a sigh, the British man really didn’t knew anything about the Chinese new year. “The festival last fifteen days.” He informed Arthur.  
A short silence indicated that Arthur was thinking.   
“That’s it.” He suddenly broke the silence. “You can come this way right now or I’ll take the first plane and make sure you’re here on time.”  
Yao pinched the phone in his hand angrily. Why did the Briton refuse to learn anything about the cultures of others. “We’ll see about that.” Yao answered. “See you in twelve hours.” Without another word Yao broke the connection.   
He didn’t expect Arthur to come and get him. It was seven in the morning, and for Arthur 11 in the evening a day earlier. It was a twelve hours flight, Arthur still had to leave to the airport and once he arrived in China he had to take a thirty minutes taxi drive to arrive at Yao’s place. The British man would never waste his time like that or at least that was what Yao thought. 

When the doorbell rang, Yao quickly stood up. He had been waiting for the doorbell to ring. About an hour ago he had send Jin and Mei towards a friend of the family to deliver some sweet he had made, but the two young nations took awful long to come back and the festival already started half an hour ago.  
Yao quickly walked to the door and opened it. “What took you so-“ The Chinese nation stopped half way his sentence when, instead of Jin and Mei, the thick browed Briton stood in the doorway.  
“What are you doing here?” Yao asked bluntly and overwhelmed by surprise. Never he had expected Arthur to actually come and get him.  
“Why I’m here?” Arthur asked frustrated. “You know bloody well why I’m here!”  
Yao noticed that he was standing taller when Arthur said that and folded his arms within his oversized sleeves, trying to look as authoritative as he possibly could. “I told you I wasn’t coming.” He spoke annoyed.  
“The meeting is far more important than new year!” Arthur replied. “Get into the cab. We’re going.”  
“No.” Yao said shortly. “You can go back by yourself.” With that he stepped back and tried to close the door.  
Arthur stuck his foot between the door and its frame and pushed against the door to keep it open. “I’m not planning to waste my time by come here and going back without you!” He said annoyed.  
Yao was surprised that Arthur withhold him from closing the door and pressed against the door as well, trying to close it. “I’m not coming!” He said yet another time and he looked down to Arthur’s foot. In an attempt to remove it, Yao violently stepped onto it.  
Arthur growled painfully but didn’t remove it. “Don’t step onto my foot!” He said angrily.  
“Then step away from my doorway!” Yao growled back.  
“You know.” Jin’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere. “I’m, like, not repairing that door tomorrow morning.” The young Chinese male stepped past Arthur, ignoring him completely. He pushed the door open, let Mei step inside the house safely, stepped into the house himself and let go of the door again. Ignoring Yao as well he followed Mei to the living room.  
Yao, who stopped pushing against the door ever since Jin and Mei tried to get in, let go of the door causing Arthur to almost fall into the house.  
Arthur fixed himself and looked to Jin’s back. “Jin.” He said quickly, trying to get the males attention. “I haven’t seen you in a wh...”   
Yao cut off Arthur as if he wasn’t even there. “Jin, Mei, let’s go. We missed the opening already.” He followed the two teens into the living room, leaving Arthur by the door.  
“N-no you’re not!” Arthur said and followed Yao. “We’re going to England, right now! Get your bags!”  
Yao turned angrily towards Arthur. “No.” He said another time. The Briton was only making him angrier every time he told him to come along.  
“England?” Mei suddenly came between the two. “Are you sure there will be planes flying tonight?” She asked curiously.  
“Ha!” Yao called out amused. “That is right! Nobody will be working tonight, so there will be no flights back.”   
“What?” Arthur asked shocked. He was clearly not amused by that news.  
Yao turned Arthur around and gave him a rough push into the direction of the hallway. “Now get yourself a hotel, you are not welcome here!”  
“Isn’t he?” Jin said out of nowhere.  
Both Yao and Arthur turned around. Arthur still confused by the information he just received and Yao confused by Jin’s comment.  
“He’s, like, my father.” Jin said and looked at Yao with the same blank expression as always.  
Yao was shocked by Jin’s comment. “Wait. What? No he’s not!” He said. “You are not related in any way!”  
Mei stepped in between Jin and Yao. “You don’t get it do you?” She asked, placing her hands in her sides. “He lived with Arthur longer than he lived here. Arthur saw him grow up. Of course Jin sees him as a second father.”


End file.
